Outcast: The Birth of A New Sin
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: Battles are fought, and bodies fall and in the chaos a love is reborn...
1. Prolouge

**Story name: Outcast:The Birth of a New Sin...  
Rating: T (Possible M in Future)  
Summary: Battles are fought, and bodies fall and in the chaos a love is reborn...  
A/N: Yes I'm Reviving the Outcast series some of you will be thrilled other's probably won't even now know what this is. Well if you don't know the story ask the people that do... Enough of my ramblings I present to you the story..**

* * *

**Prolouge...****  
Enemies and Lovers...**

**Location: Earth, Tokyo  
Time: 2:42 P.M.**

If one was to look at Tokyo from the sky they would probably see multi-colored spires, and grayish lines that glowed a variety of colors. However if one focused and looked closer they would see cars of varying colors, and people of different sex, size, color, shape, and attitude walking down the streets. But out of all these people walking through the streets there's only two that were not even supposed to be there. A young man of 15, with hair as golden as the sun, and a young woman of 15, with hair the color of blue nights. The man was wearing sunglasses despite the fading sun, however if one looked underneath they would've blue slitted pupils. The woman who also wore sunglasses, had eye's of pure lavender, which one would've mistaken for blindness. However her eye's could see better than most humans, for she was in fact not human but an angel from the heavens. Her companion was a demon, from the 7 circles of hell.

An angel, a being of light and a symbol of purity, with a demon, a being of darkness and a symbol of corruption, is a pairing that none would ever expect. None would even dare to think that it was possible, but it was, defying the laws of heaven and hell willing. These two know the consequence of such love, they would suffer it again in order for their love to survive. They were enemies by their people's view but they were lovers by their own view. The young man turned to the woman, and cocked his head to the side. She nodded and they turned into an alleyway.

The alley stunk of garbage and death, however neither beings cared or smelled that. The only they cared about was each other, and the only thing they smelled was eachs other's ravenous lust that tore at them like a hungry beast. Her back against wall her breath heavy, she could only stare at him with love, as he stared at her. He stroked her hair lovingly with one hand, his breath shuddered as if he was afraid that such beauty would fade. She stared at him her back pressed against the wall, looking at him her glasses had fallen to reveal the pearl like orbs that had captured him. He drew back his hand and removed his glasses revealing his own sapphire orbs.

"Hinata..." He breathed, and he leaned forward and kissed her.

---POV Switch---

She remembered why she loved him so much. It was because he was so strong, handsome, funny, and kind she could scarcely imagine herself with another person. No, she couldn't imagine herself with another person, she loved him and him only. She felt his lips on hers, pressing with a soft yet strong longing that she felt in herself, she pushed back. She was glad that she could have his love no matter what anybody would say if they ever found out.

---POV Switch---

Joy was not something he felt much, being a demon he only felt sorrow, pain, anger, and despair. He created those feelings, and he absorbed it from humans. His life was a swirling tunnel of despair but she, she was the light that washed it all away, and she was his light of hope.

**Tokyo Tower  
2:44 P.M  
**

We turn our view from the two lovers, who were drowning in each's other's lust for each to another pair. To a young man with eye's of ivory, and large wings of whitish silver. His long light brown hair fell down to his back. He stood on the spire of a tower known as Tokyo Tower. His arms folded over each other, his face blank as he turned his gaze onto the people below. He stared at them with a feeling of pity and disgust. Pity for their short and abrupt lives, and disgust at the things they could and have done.

"Neji-san..." The young man, Neji, turned and saw a figure in white armor, and blue robes. From the figures back were two large wings of ice that shone in the sunlight. Droplets of water froze as they fell from the wing only to be scattered as the wings swung back and forth in their powerful wing beats. The figure was wearing what appeared to be a mask therefore hiding their identity, but Neji knew who it was anyways.

"Haku-san... What is it?" Neji asked turning to look back down at the humans. Haku stayed silent then said.

"Tsunade-sama has requested your presence..." Neji spun on the spot looking at Haku, his eye's wide in surprise. Had he heard correct?

"Tsunade-sama? As in the Tsunade-sama the Seraphye?" It seemed to be a dream to be called forth by such a powerful being, only second to the Magolia. Neji could only stare, wide-eyed, as Haku bowed her head once then vanished in flurry of icy feathers. Neji watched the ice feathers fall and melt, before turning his gaze to the streets below. He scanned the crowd once more, and sighing he turned on the spot his wings closing around him as he vanished into the air

**Heaven Holy Palace 450th floor  
3:34 P.M**

Neji kneeled onto one knee and bent his head low looking at the floor as the Seraphye looked at him. Her six wings were curled gently around her. Neji could feel the power that radiated off of her, it was enormous if he ever got the chance to fight her he would lose horribly, no matter the circumstances. She stepped forward, she reached forward and touching his forehead, she pushed forward forcing him to look up at her. He stared into sharp green eye's very much like Sakura, however unlike Sakura these eye's were hardened by countless battles fought, tears falling, and hardships that tested her will. This was a person who had very little room for hesitation.

"Neji, I have some very grave news for you..." She said, her voice was quiet yet it held an unyielding sense of power and command that came naturally to her. However despite that, her message was confusing he blinked.

"Pardon me, milady I do not understand what do you mean 'by grave news?'" He asked confused by this strange message.Tsunade stared at him unblinkingly, she withdrew her hand and raised it her hand opened in a motion to grab something. She reached up, grasped the object and pulled. Something began to materialize Neji could only stare in awe as Tsunade pulled out a medium sized blood-red scroll. Neji stared at the scroll his eye's wide, the scroll in Tsunade's hand was an order... of execution.

* * *

**_Soul Teller the corrupt soul weaver..._**

**_Here it is... The second to the Outcast series... This gonna focus slightly more on Neji than Naruto and Hinata however there will be Naruto and Hinata... Plus there's going to be some Shikamaru and Temari. I'm thinking of putting in a bit more Haku as well... Well enjoy and sorry for the very long delay..._**

**_Bow's_**


	2. Sin 1

**Outcast: The Birth of A New Sin**

**Author: Soul Teller**

**Rating: T for Teen**

**Summary: ****Battles are fought, and bodies fall and in the chaos a love is reborn...**

**A/N: Hmm… I think I might need a beta reader… If anybody would like to volunteer… just tell me, also it'll be the first time so tell me how it works as well okay? With that said Bon Appetite…**

* * *

**Sin 1**

**Dreams and Premonition…**

"_Isn't she wonderful?" She said, holding up the small bundle. He nodded tight-lipped, a trickle of sweat falling from his cheek. She smiled slightly at his nervousness, then she held out the baby. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked._

"_W-What?" He asked nervously recoiling slightly from the baby. She just held it out further. He stared at the baby, his whole body tingling, he gulped and with trembling hands he held the baby. He held it like that for about a minute before instinct took in and he pulled the baby close to his chest. The baby gave a groaning whimper, and it stirred slightly. She giggled as he tried to calm the baby which was becoming increasingly distressed.._

"_Here give her to me Naruto-kun." She said holding out her hands to receive the baby. He returned the baby into her loving embrace._

"_Yeah I'm not good with babies…" He said looking away, rubbing the back of his head. He stared at the wall then, "So Hinata, what should we name her?" No answer. "Hinata-chan?" He turned to see…_

"No!" Naruto cried sitting up abruptly one hand outstretched, reaching, reaching… he stared blankly ahead.

"Naruto-kun?" A soft cool hand reached up and grasped his arm. He looked at the source of the arm to find Hinata sitting up as well, one hand holding up the blanket to cover her nude body. She searched him with those pure lavender eye's, worry evident on her face. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" He could only stare at her face, then the memories of the dream started to come. He turned away and stood up, hurriedly putting on a robe. "Naruto-kun?" she asked confused by this change in character.

"I… I need to go outside." He said, and with that he walked to the balcony outside, pulling the curtains close and closing the door. He sighed and buried his face in his hands trying to understand what it was he saw...

* * *

**Heaven  
The Silver Palace**

Haku stood leaning against the wall, her arms crossed her eye's closed. She opened them when she heard footsteps come and looked in the direction they were sounding from. She saw Zaku walking, his eye's fixed on a scroll he was holding he looked up and noticed Haku.

"? What are you doing here by yourself?" He asked. Zaku had an interesting habit of being blunt to the point of brutal, although he usually meant well with what he said even if it would dampen another persons spirits.

"Nothing, after all, we haven't heard any news of activities from Hell recently." She said shrugging, Zaku frowned.

"What the heck is going on? We should've heard something by now especially with that one commander..." Zaku said his face growing dark as he finished his sentence. Haku nodded.

"Naruto... He's become very dangerous for the past hundred years. It seems it was a mistake to of spared his life that time." She said, Zaku rolled the scroll back up.

"Tch! If you guy's would've helped instead of watched, we wouldn't have to be dealing with this mess!" Haku glared at Zaku a flash of anger in her eye's few would insult Haku and get away with it Zaku was not one of them.

"What was that? You brute!?" Haku said her tone icy, Zaku just glared back one hand on hip now leaning forward slightly his mouth twisted in a fierce snarl.

"You heard me... You useless dead-weight!" In a blur of movement they both reacted, Haku held a large ice needle while Zaku held his broadsword. The two weapons collided with a loud crash and the force of their impact blew powerful gusts of wind throughout the hall. A sick grin was on Zaku's face while Haku's face held a disgusted scowl. Haku created several small ice needles and was about to thro-

"ENOUGH!" Haku and Zaku turned to the voice to see Neji glaring at both of them, scowling. "What in the name of his holy father are you doing?" Haku and Zaku stood up straight, they're weapons fading out of existence yet again.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Just a bit of sparring!" Zaku said, Neji glared at him. Zaku could say whatever he wanted but in the long run all that Neji could see was a fight to the death between the two. It wasn't the first time either... Zaku had recently for the past 10 years become increasingly more aggressive. Though he had been visiting the human world less and less often he had been getting into more fights and launching more reckless attacks against the demons. While some of his attacks we're successful more often than not they were failures with heavy loss'. Recently the higher angel class' have been discussing whether he should be banished from heaven. While Zaku was indeed a powerful warrior he was too reckless and wild.

"Hmm... Zaku may I talk to you for a second..." Zaku blinked looking slightly surprised but didn't say anything. He reached down and grabbed the scroll that he had dropped in his little confrontation. He stood up, and looked at Neji evenly.

"All right, let's... talk then." Zaku said his voice was unusually calm. Neji raised an eyebrow and Haku narrowed her eye's at Zaku's back. This would prove interesting.

* * *

**Tokyo, Love Hotel**

Naruto walked inside the room to find Hinata lying on the bed her back to him. _'probably asleep.' _he thought he frowned, that dream..._ 'was it really a dream?' _the difference between reality and dreams was a very thin one, it was almost possible that the two weren't different but the same. However it if it wasn't a dream then what else could it be. Naruto rested a hand on his forehead and sighed, such musings were pointless. He sat on the bed, looking up at the mirror on the ceiling. He felt a sly grin cross his face, it had certainly been interesting seeing themselves in the mirror. He looked at her form, watching as the blanket slowly rose and fell in time with her breathing. He smiled, and stroked her hair softly she shifted slightly, then she turned over. Her eye's which we're sad were gazing at Naruto with worry and question. "What?"

"Is there something wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked sitting up slightly. Naruto looked at her, a question in his eye's. Then he smiled and sliding into the bed and under the covers he kissed her. He stroked her cheek, feeling the smooth soft, skin that he loved so much.

"Nothing... There's nothing wrong at all." He said she smiled but her eye's still looked worried. He noticed this, "Hey, there's really nothing wrong... when there is I'll tell you, believe it!" he said winking, and removing his hand he gave her a sideways thumbs up. She stared at him, blushing then she smiled and giggled.

"I missed that word..." And she kissed him again, and moved on top of him. This would take a while, but they would enjoy it immensely.

* * *

**Hell, 5th Circle**

Anko stood in the center of the circle her gaze rising into the sky, well what a person would call sky if it truly existed. She stood there staring then she heard footsteps behind her and turned. She scowled, "Well if it isn't Pein, Pein, Pein, Pein, Pein, and Pein... What do you want?" She asked. All the Pein's looked nothing alike but they all had 3 distinct similar traits. Orange hair, eye's with gray rings surronded by a large pink ring, and several black, brutal peircings. One Pein stepped forward, this Pien looked uncannily like Naruto and his father, much to the annoyance of both.

"I have come to inform you that you are to take command of an attack force into the human world and from there attack the demons." Anko looked at him.

"On who's orders." Another Pein stepped forward, this Pein looked uncannily alot like Deidara which annoyed him but many could care less. He pulled out a fiery scroll and unrolled it, the orders written in the demonic language. On the bottom was the signature 'Madara' Anko scowled. Madara, he was the only other demon that was stronger than Naruto, while Naruto was able to beat Sasuke he wasn't even able to hold a candle to Madara the most he had done to him was give him a scratch. There were only two other's who could be a match for Madara, the first was Senju, a higher angel, and the second was Naruto's father, Minato. However it was said that Pein was even stronger than Madara though he had chosen to serve under him instead of Madara serving him, why? Anko frowned slightly. "Okay... fine then, however I have one question for you." She said pointing to the Peins.

"What?" Asked the fat Pein.

"Why do you serve Madara? When you could beat him easily?" She asked. The Peins were silent then.

"Who ever said that?" Pein asked.

"!?" the Pein's vanished. Anko could only stare at where they had been. "What the hell is going on?" She could only ask.

* * *

**Hell, 2nd Circle**

Sasuke stood in the center, his arms held at his side, his legs spread 4 feet apart. He exhaled slowly, then he struck, his right foot swung in the air followed by he left. He landed and his sword materialized into being he gave a powerful upward slash following it up with a back and a body blow. He paused then he inhaled and blew out a great gust of flames, he then vanished and reappeared near the edge of the circle the sword ringing slightly as he held it horizontally in front of him. He then gave a twirling leap back, the sword held out, he did this three times, then he landed and crouched low his right leg outstretched in a sweep and he exploded up wards slashing with his sword. He landed, a small drop of sweat fell from his chin and landed on the ground. The ground suddenly broke into rivulet of cracks and slashes then slowly reformed back into it's original shape. Sasuke stood there, he held up one palm and pressed his clenched fist into it the hilt of sword pressed into the skin. He closed his eye's. "Not enough."

"Indeed little brother, how can you expect to beat me at that level." Said the cool, hollow voice of Itachi. Sasuke spun round his eye's flashed red and he thrust his free hand forward, a blade of lightning shot forward at Itachi who watched it his face blank. He then flickered out of sight and was behind Sasuke his arm wrapped around Sasuke's throat, his right foot on Sasuke's leg. "Not enough... hate..." Itachi breathed into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke gritted his teeth, however he was trapped. They stayed that way until Sasuke's weapon vanished. Itachi then released him and revealed his large feather black wings. "Your current mission right now is to watch Naruto's movements we have reason to believe that he is now a spy for Heaven. If he is you are to report back to us and if he discovers you capture him and his accomplice to be brought here. No excuses if you kill Naruto your life is forfeit understood?" Sasuke turned to Itachi then gritting his teeth he got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"Yes."

* * *

**Plots are erupting, and betrayal lies ahead. Can the two lover's escape the grasp of old allies now new enemies.**

**Sin 2, Blood Battle...**

**Expect more updates. I'll be focusing on this story slightly. Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver.  
**


	3. Sin 2

**Outcast: Birth of a New Sin**

**Author: Soul Teller**

**Rating: T for Teen**

**Summary: Battles are fought and bodies fall, and in the chaos a love is born.**

**A/N: I always gotta put one up here. No I do not own Naruto or the characters. I do own this concept in particular.**

* * *

**Sin 2  
Blood Battle**

**Gate to Heaven**

Hinata looked up at Peter who was staring down at a long piece of paper. His old wizened face which normally radiated kindness now radiated a type of coolness that was highly unsettingly to her. "Um... E-Excuse me P-Peter?" Peter looked up, and stared at Hinata. "Um... Why c-c-can't I get th-through?" Peter looked down at her then said in a booming voice.

"I warn you Hinata of the Seraphim... You are being watched always... take care of your actions." Hinata blanched at this and her eye's widened in fright. Did they know the true reason for her absence? "What we know and what we don't know is for you to decide upon whatever the reason for your... delays." Peter said. Hinata stared at him then she nodded.

"By gods will..." She said softly bowing.

"You may pass..." He boomed, and the golden gates opened, Hinata walked through not saying a word not even daring to breathe.

* * *

**Earth**

Naruto sat on top of a building edge, one leg propped up while the other dangled below him. He looked down at the people walking back and forth seeing each and every single individual human being. Some walked silently, listening to music or reading a book, or just staring straight ahead. Other's talked to their phones, other people, friends, family, lovers... lovers... He sighed and leaned back till his head lay on the ground. He stared up into the sky watching the birds fly over him, one bird trailed off from the other's and flew left. Naruto watched the bird with mild amusement, which quickly changed into a scowl as he rolled back in time to evade a sword that crackled with electricity. He summoned his own sword in time to slash at his assailant who braked, his large handlike wings blasting a powerful gust of air at Naruto. "Sasuke!? What the hell do you want?" Sasuke smirked and grabbed his sword.

"Nothing just making sure you weren't dull. It would be a shame if you would be killed by some weak angel just because you were daydreaming," Sasuke said cooly. Naruto hmphed and his sword melted into the air.

"Cut the bullshit and tell me what you want, or would rather die right here and now?" Naruto growled, one of his pupils becoming a blood red slit. Sasuke stared at slitted eye then he gave a shrug.

"Fine, I'm here for no reason whatsoever except to watch you and make sure you don't anything... stupid..." Sasuke said. Naruto growled and flared his large black wings. Sasuke jumped back lightly as Naruto's wings flared up and over Naruto's body eventually merging to make a type of cloak for him. Sasuke watched Naruto, dislike etched clearly on his face.

"Don't make that face just because you hate the fact that your weaker than me!" Naruto said and he held up a piece of his feather cape and whirled about vanishing into thin air. Sasuke's eye's widened and he let a growl then he screamed and slammed his fist into the ground blowing a hole through the roof and some rubble fell on the head of some poor sap. He hated one thing and that was anybody stronger than him. Naruto was definitely one of these things, and so was his brother. He looked at his hand which was bleeding black blood.

"Just you wait Naruto I'll find out what you're doing and I'll kill everything you hold dear. EVERYTHING!" And with that he began to laugh a cold, merciless laugh.

* * *

**Hell 2nd Circle**

Naruto looked at Itachi who was staring at him with his crimson comma marked eye's. "Do something about your crazy brother he nearly took off my head." Naruto said walking to Itachi and walking past but Itachi grabbed Naruto by his shoulder.

"What have you been doing lately?" Itachi said in his low murmur Naruto looked at Itachi.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned looking at Itachi.

"You've been going to the human world alot lately... more often than before... is there a reason why?" Itachi quested. Naruto blinked, then he grinned.

"I've been fighting some angels that are rather persistent. They have a Seraphim with them, you of all demons should know how tough a Seraphim can be." Naruto said raising his eyebrows, Itachi didn't say anything except he closed his eye's.

"Be warned Naruto... I know what you really are doing..." Naruto's smile faded and his fingers twitched slightly, then they clasped the handle of a long red sword.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Naruto said his slitted pupils glowing red. Itachi stared at Naruto then he slowly turned and began to walk away.

"Try not to stay around her too much, in fact stop seeing her at all." Itachi said then he vanished in a whirl of black feathers. Naruto stared at where Itachi had been then he gripped his sword and it vanished.

"So you know what's going on huh? Well if you really knew then you would know why I can't stop... Why I will never stop loving her." Naruto said and he turned just once, and he was gone.

* * *

**Naruto and Hinata are being watched. Their secret is broken, Sasuke is plotting to kill the one thing Naruto loves will Naruto be able to stop Sasuke? Will Sasuke find Hinata... Not even I know...**


	4. Sin 3

**Outcast: Birth of a New Sin**

**Author: Soul Teller**

**Rating: T for Teen**

**Summary: Battles are fought and bodies fall, and in the chaos a love is born.**

**A/N: I always gotta put one up here. No I do not own Naruto or the characters. I do own this concept in particular.**

* * *

**Sin 3  
The Beginning of the end.  
**

Naruto stared into the hellfire that burned brightly around the circle, then he held up one hand. A ball of darkness and wind formed in his hand, he leaped high into the air and came down slamming the orb into the ground. "RASENGAN-Death Wind style!" The orb exploded into a large dome of dark green air that sliced the ground, the hellfire, and the very air itself. He held his breath as the technique destroyed the very air then after 2 minutes he finally let his breath go and breathed normal clean air, well it was cleaner than before. As he breathed in he then noticed it, a change in the air. Something was here, he summoned his sword and looked around. "Whose there?" He asked, a figure stepped out followed along by 5 others. Naruto's sword flickered into darkness, "Pein..." Naruto said looking at the 6 of them, "What do you want?" The lead Pein known as God Realm stared at Naruto.

"Rumors have reached our lords ear of late." Pein said. Naruto turned his head and reached a hand out grab some hellfire he held it for a minute then he sent flying into the air juggling it.

"What kind of rumors?" Naruto asked.

"Rumors that you are a spy for the angels or you are divulging information to them." Naruto gave a snort and turned to Pein who was coming at an alarmingly pace closer.

"And why is this rumor floating around." Pein closed his strange eye's.

"Reports have been going around saying that you have been seen on earth with one of the Seraphim." Naruto didn't say anything as he turned one hand behind his back a small red dagger appearing there.

"So what of it?" Naruto asked, Pein opened his eye's.

"So you admit to being with a Seraphim?" Naruto narrowed his eye's and threw the hellfire back into it's home.

"I admit to nothing!" Naruto snarled. Pein stared at him then he gestured toward the others and they all ran forward. "Come on!" Naruto roared pulling out his dagger he ran forward most likely to his death.

* * *

Hinata walked down the palace halls and found herself face to face with Sakura, who was leaning against the wall reading a scroll. Sakura looked up and gave a nod, Hinata noted a slight stiffness in the nod. "Hinata." Sakura said, Hinata nodded, then she walked to take a look at the scroll she was about to see the contents when Sakura rolled up the scroll. "Is there something you need?", Hinata shook her head.

"No I'm just taking a walk you know," Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yes... that reminds me... have you been to Earth recently?" Sakura asked, Hinata blinked and nodded.

"Yes I have, why?" Hinata asked, slightly suspicious now, Sakura stood there silent.

"No reason." She said turning away, The scroll in her hand Hinata's eye's flicked to the scroll.

"Sakura-san may I please see that scroll?" Hinata asked, Sakura stopped, and turned.

"This? I'm afraid not. It's a story that I've been waiting to get for a while now." Hinata stared at Sakura.

"Really what's it about?" Hinata asked, while it was common knowledge that Sakura loved to read especially on human romance it wasn't known for her to be so elusive about what she was reading.

"Oh it's not much, just the usual a human man and woman who are doomed to a pointless love. Due to a difference of socities." Sakura said, her free hand clenching into a fist light radiating from the gaps in her hand. Hinata stared at her then she smiled.

"What a tragic story..." She said, "I feel sorry for those two. Doomed to have their love crushed by something as simple as society." Sakura unclenched her hand and gave a nod.

"Yes I feel sorry as well. Sometimes, love is like a poison isn't it? It ensnares it's prey then it destroys them from the inside out." Sakura said, then she turned and left. Hinata stared at Sakura's retreating form, then she lowered her head and held her hands to her chest.

"Love isn't like that at all." She said, she turned around to walk away. However from the shadows emerged Neji, his spear clutched in his hand.

"Then what is love like?" Neji asked, his spear glowed with a bright light.

* * *

**Hell**

Naruto stood panting clutching the stump of his arm, various cuts covering his body, black blood dripping from his wounds. His sword lay abandoned on the ground, Naruto stood staring at the Peins. _"This guy... he's on a whole new level... I can't beat him not like this! But I can't just run either. Dammit what the fuck am I gonna do."_ Naruto gritted his sharp teeth, then he closed his eye's. He released his hand from the stump, and bent down, his stump quivered then black blood spurted from the base then Naruto gave a roar and with a sqeulching sound his arm suddenly appeared covered by muscle, then skin began to grow back then his arm was perfectly normal again. Naruto flexed his fingers then he clenched his hand into a fist a dark light emanating form the gaps from his hand.

"I see... so you possess your father's legendary regeneration power. The power to turn even a fatal wound into nothing more than a scratch. It's impressive to see it again... however let's see if you that power is a good as your fathers!" Pein said and he pulled out his black sword, the rest pulling out there own swords. Naruto smirked and grabbing his sword he held it in front and the sword morphed into twin Uzi's.

"Eat this!" Naruto shouted and he unloaded into the group. They began to block the hail of bullets as Naruto took steps back, then Naruto jumped back over the edge and into the hellfire.

"What?" Pein gasped and he ran forward, and stared into the hellfire. "Even with his healing powers it's suicide to jump into the hellfire. Especially with _those _there." Pein said.

"What of it... our job was completed..." Another Pein said.

"No... remember his father went into the hellfire and came out, injured yes, but he survived. His son has long since surpassed him there might be a very good chance he survives as well." Pein said.

"If he does where would he go?" Pein asked. The main Pein closed his eye's, then he looked up into the sky.

"To Earth." Pein said.

* * *

**The Hellfire**

Naruto opened his wings flapping them to hovering gently over the fiery ground, he then touched down softly and he felt his shoes begin to burn he began to hover again. He then looked up, _"They're not following me... Looks like now is my chance to go! But I have to be careful here... one wrong move and it's over for me."_ Naruto thought, and he flew off.

* * *

**For those who enjoyed this story know that it will be a while before I update this story so please do me a favor read this and leave a very honest review... Please... Good-bye...**


	5. Sin 4

**Outcast: Birth of a New Sin**

**Author: Soul Teller**

**Rating: T for Teen**

**Summary: Battles are fought and bodies fall, and in the chaos a love is reborn.**

**A/N: I always gotta put one up here. No I do not own Naruto or the characters. I do own this concept in particular. Favorites and Alerts are nice reviews nicer please leave one when you're finished reaing please.**

* * *

**Sin 4  
Too Late...**

Naruto flapped his wings as he flew forward, fiery waves rising as he passed through the hell fire the screams of the condemned crying, begging for him to release them from their fate. He ignored their pleas his heart now in an icy shell, uncaring, unforgiving, and merciless, the people had their chance and now that they were sent here they believed that they could leave whenever they wanted. _'You all had your chance to worship and believe in God but you blew it. Now burn in the eternal dark fire forever.' _Naruto thought and he gave a great beat of his wings and blasted forward.

* * *

Hinata felt the air break and spun to the side as the spear flew at her missing her by mere inches as it collided and buried itself into the wall Hinata turned her head to the spear then to the one who threw it. She blinked she knew who it was even before she saw him only one person would have that spear that shone with such radiance and purity. "Neji... What are you doing?" Neji who still had his hand outstretched shrugged then stared at her.

"I was making sure that you're senses were still sharp enough to detect danger." Neji said simply. Hinata stared at him her light ivory eye's locked onto his slightly darker eye's.

"I sense a hostility in you... cousin." The corner of Neji's lip twitched he hated being called cousin.

"I assure there is none." Neji said calmly, and Hinata narrowed her eye's. Whenever Neji lied he spoke with a calmness that was absolutely impossible to tell from one to the other however Hinata could tell when he was lying. However she decided to play it cool and said.

"Very well I hope you were satisfied with the results as they panned out." Neji bowed slightly.

"Yes very satisfied." Hinata gave a nod.

"Good well good day Neji I have a task I must complete." Hinata said and she turned and walked away opening the door and walking out. Neji stayed there bowed then he straightened up.

"Haku..." He said to the air and from a passageway behind him Haku stepped out icy wings glisteningin the light. "Follow her." He said simply and Haku bowed then vanished in a whirl of ice crystals.

* * *

Haku watched from a balcony as she watched Hinata walk through the portal. She hated earth, Haku hated it, and she hated human's especially, hated them for their fraillty. They were so weak and fearful hiding behind other's and using other's as bait for their little games. She often wondered why her holy father loved these sick and twisted creatures that didn't even wish to acknowledge him, and the one's that did acknowledge him weren't even worth their lords time. Yet he still showed his love for these pathetic creatures. It baffled her... then she smirked, it wouldn't matter... in the end when armageddon came they would all go to hell. But unfortunatley she knew not when armageddon would come she just hoped it would be soon. With this thought in mind Haku walked through the portal ready to shadow her target.

* * *

Hinata knew she was being followed if it was a lower class then Hinata would have to commit the ultimate sin amongst her people and slay the angel. Hinata closed her eye's and activated the Byakugan and scanned behind her without actually looking. She could see many people in her strange black and white vision. However an angel would be seen quite clearly by their aura however Hinata did not see that. This angel was a higher level and knew the stealth technique which meant that she would have to draw out the angel. She looked around and found an alley which would be suitable for the upcoming fight she was about to turn when she sensed a powerful demonic aura. It's aura was astounding almost greater than Naruto's she looked scanning the area and her face paled, it was Kisame.

Kisame smiled as he felt the girl sense him, he stood up on the wall of the building looking down at the girl and the other angel that was hidden from the girl but not from him. "Now... who should I play with?" He said as he summoned his large bandaged sword.

* * *

Naruto soared above the fiery river dodging the bubbles and bursts of fire. He then stopped and blasted upwards soaring high, coming to a platform. He flew above the platform and his wings vanished he fell and landed on the ground a small shockwave blowing out from him as he did. He stood up and looked around, he then walked forward only to jump back in time to avoid being pierced by the then one-edged sword. "That sword!" he growled and he looked up to see...

* * *

**_I know I could write more but I'm doing this more to see if I'll get reviews more than anything. So please read and review._**


End file.
